Come to Me
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Troyella... Gabby's heart has just been broken... and it's up to Troy and the gang to fix it... OneShot TxG


_Earlier that day…_

_Gabriella wrote a note to her sister to tell her where she had gone and walked out of the house to get to the cinema. As she walked, she saw two couples kissing and smiled at the sight of them. They looked smitten with each other._

_However, her smile turned into a frown and she gasped as she realized her boyfriend was sucking face with Melanie Newton, Troy's ex-girlfriend. Brandon had heard her gasp and looked up to see his girlfriend staring at him and Melanie with tears in her eyes. _

"_Gabby –"_

"_Only people who love me have a right to call me that and you, Brandon Carter, have lost your right. How long have you been cheating on me?" Gabriella asked, her tone harsh. She had to be calm in front of him. She didn't want him to think that she would have cried like some pathetic thing and then the two of them would come back together. Brandon winced at Gabriella's harsh tone_

"_Two months," Melanie answered for him. Gabriella looked at her shocked. Melanie and Troy had just broken up a week ago. Melanie had been cheating on her best friend. Suddenly, it seemed that nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was hurting the two of them. She slapped Brandon across the face and smudged Melanie's lipstick onto her cheek. With that, she ran past them and back to the house, running past Maria who started to worry at the sight of her sister crying…_

_End of Flashback_

"THAT JERK!" Ryan screamed as he banged his fist on the dining room table after Gabriella had told them the whole story.

"THAT BITCH!" The girls, minus Gabriella, shrieked. Gabriella started shifting uncomfortably and Troy put his arm around her, assuring that all of them were going to get through it together.

"Guys. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you guys," Gabriella told them as tears welled up in her eyes.

He held out his hands, waiting for Gabriella to hug him and she did. A few seconds later, Sharpay joined in and so did the rest of the Wildcat gang.

"So, how are we going to kick Brandon's and Melanie's ass?" Jason asked as they all let go.

"I have a plan," Kelsi smirked as her friends looked at her questioningly.

The next day…

"Hey, Melanie. How you doing?" Troy asked as he forcefully flirted with her. It was part of Kelsi's plan and he hadn't taken a liking to it but if it was going to make Gabriella feel better, he was willing to do it.

"Troy!" she giggled. At the corner of his eye, Troy saw Brandon look at him angrily. He smirked and started rubbing Melanie's thighs. She grinned. She was really enjoying it.

"When I said we should be friends, we can be friends with benefits, right?" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek, mentally reminding himself to rinse his mouth later.

"That, we could be, Troy. We have the same free period together. Meet me at the Science Lab," she whispered to him and kissed his cheek before going off with her cheerleader friends.

After she had left, he turned to his friends and they burst out laughing when they saw his disgusted face. Well, all of them, except Gabriella. She looked as if she was jealous.

"Dude, that was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" Chad said, as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Remind me to rinse my mouth and scrub my face later," he said. They burst out laughing again and Gabriella relaxed and joined in.

"Thanks, Troy." She said and kissed his other cheek. Both blushed, realizing what she had just done and walked to homeroom in awkward silence. Their friends looked at them and shook their heads.

"When are they ever going to realize they are made for each other?" Kelsi asked her friends.

"The day Chad's hair becomes straight," Taylor said, trying really hard to keep a straight face. The attempt was useless as she and the rest of the gang burst out laughing except Chad.

"That day would come when Sharpay's hair turn purple," he said. The bell rang and everyone looked at each other.

"Oh crap." They all said together and rushed to homeroom.

During free period…

Troy was dragged into the science lab by the rest of the gang except Gabriella. She was at the library studying, saying that the coming Math test was more important than getting revenge. The others had disagreed and proceeded with the plan.

"It'll be okay, Troy. Trust me," Chad said and left the room.

"All you have to do is press the button and the whole school would hear from Melanie and what a bitch she is," Sharpay said, smirking.

"We've got to go, now. Apparently she was at the library and she saw Gabby. She tore Gabriella's copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and Gabriella's very mad at her now and she told me to tell you guys to give Melanie hell. She just sent me a text. Ms Darbus was in the library," Taylor told them.

Troy growled. He knew how much the book meant to Gabriella. It was the book her father had given her before her parents divorced. She rarely saw him and that book meant the world to her. Melanie was going to get it now.

The gang left and a few minutes later, Melanie arrived and started to unbutton her shirt in front of Troy. He covered his eyes.

"Melanie, I'm not used to this now. You know I still am a virgin," he told her and she giggled. She rubbed his arms. Troy pressed the button on his shirt.

"Well, then, Troy Bolton. You are very lucky because I happen to be an expert," she told him and started kissing his neck.

Note to self. Take a 3-hour long shower after school, he said to himself.

"What about Brandon?" Troy asked, hoping she would give the answer they wanted her to say.

"He'll get over it. He's such a prude anyway. His kisses were never as good as yours," she said and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Troy pushed her off him.

"How many guys exactly have you cheated on?" he asked her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Too many too count. Brandon's just a fling," she told him. Troy shook his head.

"You really are a bitch, Melanie. I'm so glad now that I broke up with you. I'm just doing this to help Gabriella," he told her.

Before anything else could happen, Brandon stormed into the room and punched Troy in the face.

"Get away from my girlfriend," he growled. Gabriella entered the lab and saw Troy. His nose was bleeding.

"TROY! Are you okay?" she asked she held him up. He nodded. She glared at Brandon.

"You have no right to beat him up, Carter," she told him coldly. Brandon laughed, only to be on the floor again. This time, he was punched on his cheeks and his nose by three different people and kicked in the stomach by the fourth person.

"You touch our Captain again and you'll face worse, Carter," Chad growled as the rest of the gang arrived and everyone gave him death glares.

"He was trying to get my girlfriend to cheat on me," Brandon growled back. The Wildcats laughed. Gabriella stepped forward with Troy beside her.

"You think she really cares about you? You think she gives a damn to you? Well, she doesn't," she told him.

"Don't listen to her, Brandon. She's lying," Melanie said.

"Oh, is she?" Taylor asked and pressed a button on her cell phone. In a few minutes, Brandon had heard everything.

"You slut," he said and turned to Melanie but she wasn't there. He took a final look at the Wildcats and raced out the door to find Melanie.

"Revenge is sweet," Sharpay stated and everyone laughed.

"C'mon, Captain. Let's get you checked," Zeke said and they all accompanied Troy to the nurse's room.

3 days later… at the Evan's house

"Guys, have you heard??" Jason asked Troy as they lunged around the pool. All of them were there except Gabriella. She was spending time with her father, who had come to visit her after two months.

"That Brandon and Melanie have broken up and are on the school's hate list?" Ryan asked. Jason nodded.

"They deserve it," Sharpay stated.

"You're right. Brandon and Melanie deserved to be hurt and punished for what they did to Gabriella," Troy said.

"What about the fact that Melanie cheated on YOU, Troy?" Taylor asked. Troy shrugged.

"I broke up with her because I realized Gabriella was the one for me," he said. The girls gasped and covered their mouth while the boys smirked.

"Finally," Zeke huffed.

"Finally what?" Troy asked, still not realizing what he had just revealed.

"You said Gabriella was the one for you," Chad said, smirking. Troy's eyes widened.

"Oh crap. Please do not make a big deal out of this," Troy pleaded. The girls squealed.

"It's about time," Ryan said.

"It's about time for what?" a new voice came into the picture and they turned to find a smiling Gabriella.

"Gabby! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad?" Troy asked.

"He bailed," Gabriella shrugged and sat down beside him. She threw the ball at Chad and he fell into the pool.

"Wimp," Taylor said as she laughed along with the others.

"MY HAIR IS STRAIGHT!" he yelled in horror. The others burst out laughing and everyone went into the kitchen except Troy and Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's okay to be mad, you know," he told her. She immediately started crying and Troy wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Shh… It's alright, Brie," he said, using the nickname only he was allowed to call her.

"No, it's not alright, Troy. I haven't seen him in two months and he really made me think that we'd spend time together," she sobbed. Troy's heart broke as he watched Gabriella cry.

"Gabriella, you still have us," he told her. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They both leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Sparks flew. Seconds later, they pulled apart, needing air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he told her.

"Me too," she replied and smiled at him.

"FINALLY!" the gang shouted. A painter who was painting the roof jumped in shock and tipped his bucket of purple paint. The paint landed on Sharpay.

"MY HAIR'S PURPLE!" she screamed.

**A/N: I hope you like it… I got the first part from my other story, True Friends. Please Review. ******


End file.
